Stan Kingston
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Schinderdiv |relationships = |job = Sports Promoter |status = Deceased |cod = Neck broken by Trubel |season4 = X }} Stan Kingston was a Schinderdiv boxing promoter who appeared in . Appearances Outside of Kingston Boxing, three men came up to Stan, who gave one of them a wad of money. Stan then directed the men to not to hold back and let them in through a back door. The men proceeded to attack a boxer, Clay Pittman, in order to get him into a state of rage for a fight that was to begin soon. Clay's boxing trainer, Abe Tucker, anxiously waited outside the locker room as Stan approached him. As the sounds of Clay beating up the three men could be heard, Stan told Abe it was time to bring Clay out to the ring. They went into the locker room and found the three men lying on the ground in pain. Abe then walked Clay to the ring, while Stan told the three men to leave. On his way out, the man that Stan gave money to earlier complained that Clay broke his jaw, so Stan put some cash in his hand. When the man said it wasn't enough, Stan threw more money at him in disgust and ordered him to leave, but the man responded by saying, "This ain't over." Later, in his office at the gym, Stan told Abe he booked Clay another fight since his previous fight was so short, adding that another fighter was injured, so a replacement was needed. Abe left the office, and Stan then got a call from Bobby Moore, the man whose jaw was broken. Bobby told Stan he wanted $25,000, threatening that he would report him to the commission and get his promoting license taken away from him if he didn't give him the money. However, when he met Bobby, who asked Stan if he had the money, Stan pulled him out of his car window and killed him. After the discovery of Bobby's body, Nick and Hank went to the boxing gym to talk to Stan. Stan had Clay and Abe come join the conversation, and the detectives informed them about Bobby's murder and asked them questions about the last time he was at the gym. Stan pretended to be shocked upon hearing the news that Bobby was killed and spun a story about how Bobby was an ex-boxer he was just helping out and that he never saw him after Bobby left once he was paid. When Nick and Hank left, however, Clay was worried he hit Bobby to hard the other night. Stan assured Clay he didn't do anything that Bobby wasn't paid for. Later at the gym, Stan was bothered by seeing Trubel talking to Clay. He told Clay to go get ready for his fight and told Trubel to get lost, but Trubel told him she paid her fee already and was planning on doing a few bouts to make some money. Stan then called over to a female fighter, Hurricane, to challenge Trubel to a match, and when Trubel tried to get out of fighting her, Stan gave her an ultimatum that she had to either fight Hurricane or leave the gym. Stan watched as Trubel was able to beat Hurricane with some dirty tactics, and after the fight, he came up to Trubel and complimented her dirty style of fighting, adding that she had a lot of potential. He said that Abe would start training her full time tomorrow. Stan then spoke to Nick and Hank again, who had entered the gym and seen Trubel's fight as well. Unbeknownst to Stan, Trubel was sent there to find out if he, Abe, and Clay were Wesen. Nick asked Stan about a phone conversation he had with Bobby the day before, and Stan lied and told them he was just looking for some work for tonight's fight. When they asked him where he was the previous night, Stan said that he and Abe ate at a restaurant called . Stan later walked into the locker room just as a worried Clay was telling Abe he couldn't fight anymore. Stan told Clay to get some rest before the fight, and Clay quietly left the room. Stan then told Abe to get more guys to fire up Clay before his next fight and to make sure they were better than the last ones, but Abe refused. They both began to argue, causing them to woge in anger at each other. Trubel saw this as she spied on them from behind a barely cracked open door. Stan then went to Abe's apartment and killed him just as he was going to call Nick, attempting to frame him at the same time for the death of Bobby Moore. Later that night outside Kingston Boxing, Stan instructed another group of men who were going to be "preparing" Clay for his fight, but Nick and Hank arrived and the men ran off. Nick accused Stan of killing Bobby and Abe and let him know that they knew he was a Schinderdiv. Momentarily concerned, Stan woged and saw that neither detective were Grimms. He confidently told Nick and Hank that they didn't know anything. Trubel then came up from behind and told him she was a Grimm. He turned around and saw her and angrily charged at Trubel, who kicked him in the face with little effect. He grabbed her and threw her into a metal door. Nick and Hank then both attempted to assist her but were overpowered by Stan, who eventually threw Hank into a dumpster and knocked Nick to the ground. He tried to use his tusks to stab and kill Nick, but Trubel jumped on Stan's back. She then grabbed one of his tusks, and as she pulled to the side, Stan tried to turn his head and body to get Trubel off of him. His inadvertently neck broke as Trubel pulled on his tusk and he twisted his body, causing her to go flying off of him as well. Images 403-promo2.jpg 403-promo3.jpg 403-promo11.jpg 403-Schinderdiv.png 403-Schinderdiv.gif 403-Stan looks at Trubel.jpg 403-Trubel kills Stan.gif Trivia *He was born on May 3, 1949. *His police record included misdemeanor assault in Portland in 1994, civil disobedience in in 1998, promoting a non-commissioned fight in in 2000, and misdemeanor possession in Portland in 2000. Category:Deceased Characters